


Chikra's Champion

by Spxce_Bxi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spxce_Bxi/pseuds/Spxce_Bxi
Summary: Olivia has always wanted to be the champion of a region, to be one of the strongest trainers in the world. For her 16th birthday, she was finally gifted a Pokemon of her own: A ralts. With her new pokemon, she quickly made plans to start her journey, started training on her own, and was allowed to leave on her 18th birthday. Now she just needs to train, and battle trainer after trainer, challenge the gym leaders and Pokemon League. She might also run into trouble along the way, in form of a group of people aiming to cause mischief and trouble.





	Chikra's Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> this is my first work on here, so don't be too harsh with stuff please! But do enjoy this story, I'm really excited about parts of it in the future, and I'm really hoping to do them (and this story in general) justice. So if you wanna stick with me on this journey of sorts, you are welcome to. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
> Oh and quick note:  
> This is heavily based off of the games, meaning pokemon still have levels and gain experience and such, so the device that most/all trainers get is essentially a tablet that tells them levels and experience and stuff-but typically doesn't have a pokedex built in.

It is finally happening. I am finally starting my adventure to become Chikra's champion. I had gotten Ral-my Ralts-when I was sixteen. I had trained with him for two full years-he had even evolved a couple months after my seventeenth birthday. And now here I am, standing at the edge of my hometown, ready to leave it behind for the entirety of my journey, most likely. It's weird to think about it-that I'm technically an adult now...whereas so many kids that I will see will be as young as twelve. That's one of the amazing things about pokemon-you can battle with them at almost any age. I had decided to wait until I was eighteen, partially because of my parents, but also because there was something poetic about starting my journey as I also began the adventure of adulthood. I know that sounds sappy and stupid, but I don't care. This is my life anyway, I get to do what I want to do.

The path before me is wellworn-a simple dirt trail with grass on either side. There are a few patches of tall grass, a few trees dotted along. Other than that it is pretty underwhelming. I cast a glance over my shoulder. I already said my goodbyes, shooed my parents back inside before we all started crying, made my rounds around town and said goodbye to all the residents that knew me since I was young. I'm going into this journey alone-no one but me and Ral. But I wouldn't have it any other way. This is my journey, my dream to become Champion. I'll start it alone with Ral, but I'll finish it with a full team-and maybe I'll even make some friends along the way who will tag along. 

I had even taken the time to feel somewhat dressed today. Usually I just throw on clothes and head outside to have fun or train-but today I wanted to look ready for my journey. My hair-dyed a deep violet because why not-which usually falls to the small of my back in mostly straight (purple) waves, is now up in a high ponytail to keep me from eating hair or anything annoying like that. I have sunglasses, but it isn't that bright right now, so I'm leaving my bright blue eyes open to see the world without a darkened glass in front of them. I don't exactly have a wide variety of clothes, so I had to settle with simple shorts and one of my many colored Tshirts-I chose a turquoise one. I have a watch on my left wrist, which always leaves a weird patch of untanned skin-because I rarely move it and am almost always outside. But it isn't like I ever take it off, so no one will notice the pale skin underneath, and will just assume I am naturally tan. 

I take a deep breath, adjusting my pack on my shoulder, before taking that first step out of my home town, onto that worn path. The path is so unassuming, so underwhelming, and yet this is such a huge moment in my life. The first time I will ever truly be leaving my home town with no intent of coming back for a while. I start slow, savoring my first few steps until I grow bored and impatient, before I start a light jog to the next town. I had to find Professor Willow-the pokemon professor of Chikra. She would be able to give me a Team Tracker. A device that all trainers get, and use to keep track of their team; their levels, the experience they need, what moves they know, etc. They were also used to show what level your opponents were, how much health they had in the battle, etc. Trainers usually got them in the mail-ordered them online. But my mom knew Professor Willow, had even been her assistant some twenty years ago, and had gotten in touch with her. Said Willow had a special TT for her, wanted me to try it out, and told her to have me meet in the next town over today.

It only takes a few minutes of jogging to get to the next town, and another thirty seconds before I get to the library where I'm to meet with Professor Willow. I know the town almost as well as my home town, after all. They're the only two I've ever been to. The Asteri and Eve Villages-small little towns. I live in the former, growing up with a clear sky of stars each night-hence the name Asteri, meaning star. I glance around the library, spotting the Professor at a table with a few books laid out before her. I head over, and slide into the seat across from her. "Do you ever take a moment to sit back and relax, Professor? I don't think I've ever seen you without your face in a book." My tone is light and teasing, a small grin rising to my lips at the look the Professor gives me. She is a pretty tall woman, somewhere just under six feet I believe, not that I've measured. Her skin is tanned from hours and hours outside, researching pokemon and their habits and habitats and yada yada. She's also pretty fit-one has to be when chasing around pokemon that often don't want to be bothered or are in hard to reach places. She looks relatively young for someone in her mid-fifties. Her auburn hair is up in a casual bun, just to keep it out of her face, I assume, and she's wearing an outfit that I don't think is very 'Professor-y.' Jeans and a T-Shirt that says "I Heart Pokemon" on it. The only way to tell she's a scientist is the gargantuan bag she has to carry around, that says "Chikra's favorite Scientist" on it. 

"Your mother has said that to me hundreds of times already, Olivia, I don't need another assistant right now." She responds rolling her eyes as she rifles through her bag-a big hulking thing that I am 100% sure has to be carried around by a Machamp or similarly beefy pokemon. She pulls out a device that I recognize immediately-obviously, every trainer gets one. But it looks as different to me as it does similar. It looks like a small handheld device, like a tablet or something-with little handles on the sides. It's shaped like a rounded rectangle, completely glass save for the handles on either side. She taps a few times at the screen, and I watch as it powers on. She taps a few more times, doing something with it, before she turns it off and closes it-sliding the two handles to the center and compacting it, turning it more into a rounded square. She then holds it out to me, and I take it, examining closely. "It's the same as any Tracker, except I've added a pokedex built in. There are a few other features, but I'll let you find those on your own. When you turn it on, the screen will come up with a few apps-one of them is the Pokedex app, the other is the Tracker app. I trust you know what they both are?" 

I nod. "So all it is is a pokedex and tracker together?" I ask, tilting my head slightly as I slip the device into my bag. That seemed a little underwhelming, I thought it might be some new groundbreaking pokemon technology I would get to be the first to try. 

"Essentially. Like I said, there are a couple extra, small features, but that's really all it is. I just need to make sure that the tracker and pokedex are in fact compatible-we've had many problems trying to mix them before." She explains, closing one of the many books in front of her. "This one looks the most promising so far, and it has passed most of the tests-this is the last test we need to run, filling it. You don't have to fill the whole thing if you don't want to, just fill it with as many as you can, and check in with me every now and then." Well that's simple enough. 

"Is that all you need from me?" I ask, getting up and smoothing out my shirt as I glance to the Professor. She closes another one of her books, before shaking her head a little and motioning for me to follow her. So that's a no then. "Alright, what else can I do for you?" I still get no answer as she stands and starts walking outside. 

"I want you to battle me." She finally answers me, and my eyes go wide. 

"Battle you? But you've been a Trainer for like...forty years! I've barely had a pokemon for two!" I exclaim, the look of shock on my face clearly amusing Professor Willow. 

"You don't have to win the fight, I just want to see if you can hold your own out there. I can't exactly give this new device to someone who will give up and go home after a week." She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a look that tells me I either give back the tracker or do as she asks. I blow out a sigh, before nodding. 

"Fine, if it will clear your conscience or whatever, I'll battle you." I motion for Ral to get ready, pulling out my Tracker and powering it on as Professor Willow does the same with her own, standard one. 

Music starts playing from both our trackers, and I frown a little-I didn't know that was a thing. "Perfect! The music works!" Willow has a delighted expression on her face, and I second guess my thoughts on her having a standard tracker-she must have tinkered with it, and music is one of the new features. Interesting. I glance back down at my Tracker, noting how many pokemon she's using-she isn't using her whole team, there are only two little pokeballs next to her name. I blow out a huge sigh of relief at that. I also notice that my tracker only says "Trainer" for me, I suppose I'll have to log in and create some kind of account or profile or something. 

Ral steps forward, and the Professor tosses her first pokeball. It pops open, and with a small flash, a machop lands on the ground in front of her. Well that'll be an easy one to beat. It's only level fourteen too, according to my Tracker, and Ral is level twenty-five already. I hear two little 'ding's as well, and see two notifications from the Pokedex app-must be recording Ral and the Professor's Machop. "Ral, use Psybeam!" He obeys, sending a small beam of pink...whatever it is at the Machop. The attack lands, and I watch Willow's first pokemon go down in one hit. A bubble of text shows up on my tracker, telling me the attack was super effective. 

"Good job, Olivia." The professer says, returning her Machop to its pokeball before throwing another. "But the warmups over, now the real test begins." The next pokemon she sends out is a Scyther, and I curse mentally. Bug is super effective on psychic-but then I remember the more recently discovered type, and how Kirlia was found to be that type. Fairy-I don't know if bug is effective against fairy or not, but I hope it isn't. Either way, this will be harder than the Machop, because her Scyther is level twenty-two. 

"Ral, Psybeam again!" I state, biting my lip softly as I watch the attack hit the Scyther. I glance down at my Tracker, carefully watching the Scyther's health bar tick down-it stops about a third of the way from fainting, which means I only need one more hit. I guess I'm getting pretty lucky on my first battle. 

Looking up from her own Tracker, Professor Willow gives me a smile. "You're Kirlia is pretty strong. You've trained him well." She compliments, before tapping at her Tracker. "Scyther, use Slash." I guess I don't have to worry about typing right now, normal isn't super effective on anything. I watch as Ral tries to dodge-just like I taught him-but the scyther is too fast, hitting him anyway. Ral's health goes down about halfway, and I sigh in relief. I can win this. 

"One more time, Psybeam." I call. To my delight, the attack hits, and Willow's Scyther faints. She returns it to her pokeball, and a huge grin splits my lips. "I won. Professor, I won my first battle!" Ral rushes back to me, and I give him a delighted hug, before turning my attention to Professor Willow.

"I think you'll do just fine on your adventure, Olivia. Good luck on your journey, and don't forget to check in with me every now and then on your pokedex progress, ok?" I give her a nod, and she heads back into the library. "Take a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, and then head North. The first Gym is in Kitern City." She calls over her shoulder, before disappearing inside the library.

And just like that, my adventure starts with a bit of a bang.


End file.
